


Flirt

by BleuWaters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin x Reader - Freeform, ArminxReader, F/M, Fluffy, SO FLUFFY, wheredidhelearntokisslikethatwhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Armin Arlert x reader one-shot. Just a daily dose of adoration.





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED Armin x reader fics... oh my gosh

“ ‘The Study of Forensic Science’.”

 

You startle in the quiet library and look up to see Armin.

 

“Hi,” you smile, “You surprised me.”

 

Armin ducks his chin apologetically. “I'm sorry; I didn't mean to,” he says, sitting across from you. He points to the thick book you hold. “I wasn't aware that you were interested in forensics.”

 

“Oh.” You close the book. “A passing interest. Curiosity, that's all.”

 

“It's a fun subject to study,” says Armin, crossing his legs, “It helps a person look more closely at...everything. Helpful, I think.”

 

“Mm…” You smile slightly and set the book on the side table next to you. You lift a cup of warm tea to your lips and sip it.

 

“Has anyone told you you're beautiful today?” flirts Armin, and a bright blush covers your cheeks.

 

“No,” you murmur.

 

Armin smiles bashfully and stands, taking the two steps forward to come in front of you. He kneels and looks up at you from under his thick lashes.

 

“Has anyone told you they love you?”

 

You shake your head.

 

“Well, _I_ love you,” says the blond, and you giggle softly, absolutely flattered. He leans up and presses a soft kiss to your lips, grinning just as giddily as you.

 

“Y'know, I'm pretty sure the entirety of the 104th views us as the sappiest couple in humanity.”

 

“Why shouldn't we be?” he asks, kissing you again. His lips are lush and velvety, pleasantly and surprisingly well-maintained. Smooth, warm, delicate as they fit against yours, like a pair of puzzle pieces that lock into place when they touch you. When he pulls away, your tongue darts out over the dampness.

 

“I just don't want to be an unwelcome outsider,” you say, trailing your fingers over Armin’s cheeks to alight on his jaws, a faint touch that's barely there.

 

“Never,” he answers, placing his hands over yours, “They love you.”

 

“I hope you're right.”

 

“Of course I'm right.”

 

His kiss spreads a warmth through you, one that reaches farther than the tea did, or ever could. His jaw slides gracefully beneath your fingertips, pressing his mouth closer. There's a slight, delicious pause as both of your mouths open, and a breath passes faintly between them before his tongue slides in. You gasp, rather thrilled, curving your tongue up around his, grasping as it leaves your mouth. It returns once, twice, rasping against kiss-reddened lips, licking experimentally against the inside of your cheek, twisting around your tongue and pulling it into motion.

 

Finally, you part, both panting and flushed like there's no tomorrow. Your foreheads knock together lightly and you breathe a bewildered laugh.

 

“I've never been kissed like that,” you whisper, touching your sensitive mouth.

 

“I should hope not, seeing as I'm your first ever,” grins Armin, his audacity quickly fading, “It was good, though?”

 

“Oh, yes,” you sigh happily, “ _Very_ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I love input, and it takes just a few moments to do. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
